


映an ｜ 困兽

by ws98



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ws98/pseuds/ws98
Summary: 梗概：那场激战后，Ankh被黑洞吞噬。映司许愿见到Ankh，无意间进入平行时空，看到了半Greeed化的Ankh。
Relationships: Ankh & Hino Eiji
Kudos: 13





	映an ｜ 困兽

**Author's Note:**

> 敬请注意：  
> AU。半失控。含暴力情节。  
> 本文所有设定只为PWP而设。

你说无物，  
我盼能发现万有。  
——《浮士德》

\- 1

再回忆起那场战斗，像做了一个冗长的世纪之梦，每一个动作的复现都足以用秒来计算。在那场鏖战中，Ankh没有回答关于“每个人都要平安归来”的许诺，似乎那时就已经为后来的故事写好了注脚……没有好好告别，映司一直很后悔。

又梦见了，该死。讨厌的鸟爪拍醒他，在他自由落体的时候讲些不知所云的话。关于欲望和满足，关于成为人的体验……被压缩成短短几句话，伴随着失重的感觉，教他在日复一日的反刍中咂摸出别种情味。

后来在梦境中，他时常跟Ankh进行短句式的“神交”，仿佛Ankh从未真正离去，于是他竟也渐渐习惯Ankh这样一种存在，只是告诉比奈和朋友们，“我能感觉到他还在。”于是伊达以为他仍沉浸在悲伤中，时常请他到关东煮的小摊子宽慰几句。不，Ankh当然在了。也许是因为自己一直留着Ankh那枚残存着意识的硬币碎片，他自我安慰，就算只是自己的臆想，也不失为一份纪念品。

但这一次的梦里，在云里雾里的下坠中，那爪子轻轻握住了他。

温热而真切的触感，舒服得教他眼皮沉得抬不起来。抓握的力度逐渐加大。阖眼再睁开，另一头是熟悉的冰棍脸，但巨大的翅翼包裹住了彼此，气流也不再呼啸，只是羽片间正不断往外渗出猩红色液体。是血。

血。他突然惊醒，右手下意识摸向胸口，去攥那枚破旧的硬币碎片——

没有了。

心跳声悬在半空中，久久不能找到落下的方向，直到一股带着腥的海风让他冷得瑟瑟发抖。

方才意识到，他正坐在那片海滩上，正是他曾被风浪卷上岸的那片海滩。面前是一团不断蜷缩的篝火，背后是一块被风浪卷上岸的浮木，洇着血的红色羽毛，那人最爱惜又最易折的羽毛，一地散乱。

映司蓦地想起来，那天夜里，他曾许过一个愿。

\- 2

“你……你怎么会在这里？”

映司抬起头，从嗓子里含含混混冲出的声音落到了另一边。

Ankh还在。

不远处幽蓝的月光里，Ankh的右拳不断淌着血。月光掷下一片阴影，那血是热的，却带着冷意，给精致的爪子镀上了一层轮廓。

Ankh回过头来，眼神里有一闪一闪的东西。

“——啊！”Ankh的身影闪了过来，霎时映司的左脸一阵吃痛。莫名受此一击，他往后一仰——落空了，腐木和碎石粒可不是好的缓震带，把他摔得呲牙咧嘴地疼，从脑袋到五脏六腑都是钝痛的。

“你也不是真实的吧。”Ankh揪起映司，蹙着弯弯的细眉。

“什，什么……”映司满脸写着惊愕。

“还来这套，不腻吗？”他一拳照着映司的颧骨挥过去，映司没来得及防备，挂了彩。

“你在干什么！”Ankh再想痛揍他时映司终于反应过来，他捉住那爪子，那爪子简直出奇地大力，Ankh连脾性都更像凶猛的禽类动物了，“你不认识我了，啊？！Ankh！”

Ankh嚅了嚅嘴，似乎想否定面前这个人的存在。

“我早就听够了那些说辞。”Ankh抬起下巴，“为什么要囚我在此处？为什么？”

那声音很冷，带着恨意，让映司哆嗦了一下。

映司没有回答，这让Ankh更加躁怒不安。他喘着粗气，体温在升高，眼睛也布满了血丝，这是他异变的征兆。

他不知道被困在这座无形的兽笼里多久了。每日潮水涨起、落退，太阳升起、落下，他都像个推石的西西弗斯，面对着相同的“火野映司”，或说，这个人也只是戴着映司面具的傀儡罢了。

“每次都是一样的面目，你至少该换个口味。”

“Ankh，你清醒一点！我是映司啊！”

“为什么利用映司？”Ankh抓住映司的衣襟，用尽气力嘶吼，把他逼向潮水那端。

“……我，我不知从何说起。你体内的核心硬币碎裂之后，我一直没有再看见过你，我还以为现在我看到的都是一场梦，”映司握住他的臂腕，“利用……又是从何说起？”

那蓄满力量的臂爪僵在了半空中。

“Ankh，我知道你没有离开我，对吧。”

“我许过一个愿，再见到你。”

“你是真实的吧，Ankh？我是不是在做梦？”

Ankh突然被什么激怒，他推开了映司。他不受控地红了眼，那爪子晃了又晃，却像个宿醉的人，找不准方向，一招一拳都投到了水里，泛起涟漪。Ankh又朝前走，把映司胸口以下的部分都摁在了水中。于是他呼吸有点乱了，像被搁浅了似的，任Ankh推搡，也没有任何进攻的举动。Ankh经过此前一役，大概早就没有了能够实际伤害到他的能力。这样想着，他又低下头来，做足了任人宰割的准备。

欲望像沙子一样，被他紧紧攥住，却一直在下落。今天的映司很有趣，他冷笑。

“你真那么恨我吗？”映司喊道。

没有回应。

Ankh朝他又虚掷一拳——映司挡住了这愤怒多于恐吓的拳头——翻身将他压在水面之下。海水拍打过来，挣扎的恍惚间，Ankh看到映司的瞳孔闪出了紫色光芒。

“要变成和我一样的怪物了吗？”Ankh笑他，直笑到喉咙发干。

映司青筋突起，扬起拳头，犹疑着，只是捶起Ankh耳边的水花。

Ankh被浸湿的衬衫，早在刚才所谓的殴架里被绷成几条碎布，映司拾起来，想帮他包扎自己作弄出的伤口。Ankh却往后退，从牙缝里挤出：“我不要你管。”

“Ankh，你受伤了。”映司拿Ankh很没办法。他只觉得Ankh变得格外不讲理，于是他故作威严，好像要提醒Ankh他已经处于劣势，抗拒从严。

“是在勉强什么……”映司支棱着要伸出手察看他的伤势，却被Ankh一把推开。

Ankh翅膀一挥，篝火重燃，火光四溢，热烈地吐着信子。哔剥的火苗映在胸膛上，还有刚才激烈对峙时留下的痕迹，斑斑淤淤，像被蛇之类的冷血动物缠绕挣扎留下的印记。

嘶，蛇。他不喜欢蛇。他不喜欢这种冷血物种。

他们在浅水里互相挣扎时，彼此的背上都裹上了浅滩的沙，又湿又冷，就像他讨厌的爬行动物身上粗粝的触感。沙的颗粒感让映司有些头皮发麻。但Ankh……他握住Ankh些微战栗的身体，那具身体铺满火光，沾着湿润的沙，像一张信笺被抹上凌乱的字迹，胡乱封缄，便朝着收信者发出了某种暧昧的邀请。

“唔……”Ankh的喉头紧了起来。右臂上爬着团躁动的火焰，那火打得他的脑袋有些缺氧。毕竟还是屈居于人类之躯，当体内的Greeed种子不断破土，也不断攫去他作为人类正常的知觉。

蛮横破芽的情欲，早已将他通体烧成常人无法承受的高热，回到了羽翼丰满时的温度。

是的，他的骨骼伸展，羽片蓬起，羽根隐痛。这副模样，这位映司是没有见过的吧。他轻轻一笑。

Ankh肩胛骨处有一双翅膀，在以惊人的速度成长。

\- 3

他赤裸着上身，乳尖挺立，翅膀高高扬起。他比上次见到时更消瘦了。下颌骨棱角分明，在温暖的火光中，正是如鸟喙般的锐利。

映司摸着他的前额，说：“Ankh，你热得像个石头炉子。”

“混蛋，你话怎么这么多！”

早就受够了海的湿冷和火的燥热，映司一把抓着Ankh的衣领——微湿，同鬓角的碎发一起漾出水波——

Ankh却先吻住了他。

Ankh分不清真假了。他的体温其实很高，也许异变的身体快把他的脑子烧坏了。他无所谓了；真假也显得没那么重要了。

但反骨还在。Ankh捉住他的下唇，力道不恰当地咬他。血渗出来，他吮到了血的味道。

他喃喃着：“好烫。”

“Ankh的身体，好烫。”

他抚摸Ankh发红的胸膛，精瘦的后背，顺着腰线，来回梭巡，直到滑到尾椎的凸起，手指上沾满了湿黏黏的东西，分不清是汗液还是体液，一股酥酥麻麻的电流击中了Ankh，下面那穴腔一开一阖，很是羞恼的样子。“闭上你的嘴！”

血在唇齿间蔓延开，情欲也在翻涌。映司褪去了衣物，握住他的鼓起，不知自己是受了什么蛊惑。

他的嘴唇，先前像油画被抽剥掉色彩，苍白，皲裂，带着沙粒。此时，映司箍住了他的下巴，试图攫夺他的呼吸。又像是意识到了什么，他吻那些沙粒，每一粒他都留过痕迹。他的手被篝火烘得温热，摩挲过冰凉的肌肤，把沙粒轻轻蹭掉，然后再吻，再吻，再吻，要鸟儿像风中的鸢尾花一样颤抖，低伏，摇曳着窄腰，将他纳入才好。

他让鸟儿背向他。他跪下，如临教堂，告解赎罪。火光同透过窗棂的阳光般照亮他，明暗交错的光影下年轻的躯体紧紧楔入鸟儿的甬道里。他不会控制力道，只有一种本能让他不断地往里面抽送。鸟儿同时感到了快乐和痛楚，痛得肩胛骨在颤抖，翅膀也在垂悬在半空中。那里面又湿又紧，紧得让他发胀。他扶着那臀肉，又小心地抽出，带出透明的丝线，又懊恼似的撞过去，却碰了壁。于是他不得不抽出一只手往里面送，一次次把被打断的情欲拾起来，直到Ankh双手紧紧插入沙里，摆动窄臀，用翅翼轻轻拍打着他的背，像安慰一个犯了错的大孩子似的。

“映司，你什么都没有做错……啊……”

他松了节奏，不知道自己做错了什么。他把抽插的节奏放得很温和，但却比方才更恰好顶在了敏感的那处，Ankh颤抖着身体，穴腔像软体动物的吸盘般，把映司更深地吞入，恍惚间，他感到自己在下坠，在无尽的峡谷里，长夜包裹了他，只有他们身处的这片有篝火的角落，能抵挡漫漫黑暗里痛苦的回忆。

痛苦……是的，当他的意识游离四海八荒时，沉重的锁链扣住了他释放情欲的翅翼。面前有无数个火野映司，情态各异，可都在重复一句：

“你不认识我了，Ankh？”

他皱起眉，喉咙里发出秾丽的低吟。

映司轻轻舔舐着那些吻痕和殴痕，似乎那些伤痕都是他一手造成。

搜寻到Ankh光滑的脖颈时，映司不由狠狠地咬住了Ankh下颌同耳垂交连的那处地方。“啊！”Ankh低叫了一声。发丝蹭着那处的软骨，来回无意识地描画着耳廓。发梢仿佛缠结着肌肤之下的神经突触，勾织着快感，让Ankh被折磨得溃不成军，不受控的性器则更加兴奋，分泌出更多透亮的液体，在火光下氤氲着绯靡的色彩。

Ankh低下头沉浸在情欲的海洋中，逐渐适应了那久违的、单纯的快感，他向映司索求更多。他转过来拥入映司，在上下起伏中将双手交叠在他的背后，将头埋入他的脖颈，像爱抚又像在讨要，用力咬住对方，然后承受更强烈的颤抖。那处已经浸满了两人的体液，阴茎的每次抽动，都带出一点一点炽热的浊液——在激烈的抽送中颤抖着滑落，像海水一样打湿半干的沙地。

那人生疏得很，不时将性器滑出腔道，实在恼人。Ankh反客为主，一手擒住那湿漉漉的根部，把穴口分泌旺盛的体液四下涂抹，轻轻揉弄那囊袋；蝼蚁啃啮般地，那才打完一套醉拳的爪子又滑过映司的乳尖，教他也浑身颤抖。

Ankh抬着下巴睨他，把湿盈盈的穴腔送去，他摇晃着腰，吐纳那急不可耐的性器。每每内里某处穴肉被榫入，那快感便从甬道直软到肩胛骨，巨大的翅翼完全展开，然后将两人包裹住，仿佛只是一只猫在伸懒腰。

篝火还在燃烧，似乎完全受Ankh情绪控制。映司抱着那具似隼非人的身体，也逐渐失去了意识。

\- 4

“是被困住了。”

Ankh轻言轻语，鼻音若有若无。这一夜还很长。再醒来时，映司逐渐被面前的事实夺去呼吸。在这个平行的时空里，Ankh会一次又一次地与他相遇，然后彼此体内苏醒的Greeed，会不时丧失理智地展开攻击。他们会一次次地相互攻击，但痛是真实的，每一击都是拳拳到肉的。那是操控Ankh这具身体的人想要看到的。

每一次相遇，都是一出精心设计的戏剧。Ankh像提线木偶一样地活着。

映司睁大了眼睛。

可是，是谁在牵着这根线？

他汗毛炸开。

他想要Ankh活着。他好想让他尝遍世界上每一种口味的冰棍，想用他爱躺得皱巴的红绸布裹起那些伤痕，想用自己“零钱内裤论”的人生信条“开导”他。可将Greeed复活然后一次次折磨Ankh……那他情愿不要。如果Ankh无法在这个世界活得自如……那么他情愿不要这个世界存在。

他实在很想念Ankh。

可他突然失语。

“我们……”映司顿了顿，问，“这样做过多少次？”

Ankh抬起那双含着火光的眸子。眼前除了赤裸的映司，还闪过很多很多画面。

这样做过多少次？

他没有告诉映司，那些“映司”，用凉丝丝的冰棍引诱他，用光滑的红绸布紧紧勒住他，用恶俗的花内裤逗弄他，等他相信这是真实的映司，“映司”就会丧失自我，一同成为这个角斗场里的困兽……而他在任何地方醒来，都如同提线木偶般被摆放和操弄。在Ankh破碎的记忆中，“映司”总是用一副无害的表情按照完备的“剧本”进行表演。一切按照幕布之外的“剧本”行动。

他在这个黑匣子剧场里见过千千万万个火野映司。每一个都用不同的剧本和同一副面孔享受他的表情，他的痛苦、欢愉，疯狂、木讷。可是这样的预演什么时候才到尽头？

也许是他的欲望和罪恶太多，才要被如此索罪吧？

或许剧本本就名为命运吧？映司，你会救赎我吗？

这样做过多少次？

这个发问多少让他有些头痛。他不是漂流的鲁滨逊，不会一笔一划地在荒岛上计数度日。他回忆过无数次作为人的体验。他时常感叹造物主的不公。人类真是漂亮精美的生物机器，零件敏感。比Greeed更精密的器官，更深刻的感官能力。在荒岛上他用更浓烈的五感去验证真实，然后再用更脆弱的器官去承受痛苦。

他已经越来越难控制这副身体。每每捱过这样一个深宵旷野，他重又被打回人形，机能便会减弱一些。他怕到最后，身体失控，彻底沦陷在这场西西弗斯式的荒谬战役中。

他发誓他这一次一定会杀了映司，结束最后的痛苦。

这样真挚、温柔、缱绻地做过多少次？

他哽住了。映司凑了过来，搂住他的腰，像大孩子安慰人一样从上到下地反复抚摩。他的右臂在半空中僵持着。

他不想有答案，他只想抱住他说这一次不要结束。

可他还是抬着那双含着火光的眸子：“这是唯一的真实。”

那爪子没收起时很锋利。

Fin.


End file.
